nickyboycrows_doctor_who_fan_series_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Eleventh Doctor (NBC)
Explosive, exuberant, emotionally unpredictable and adventurous, the '''Eleventh Doctor '''was the final incarnation of the Doctor's original regenerative cycle. By this point in his life, the Doctor's reputation had grown immense, attracting a new strain of conflicts. Wishing to withdraw from the dangers it created, he became a secretive and guileful individual for the sake of himself and those he held close. This incarnation's most notable enemy was the Silence, who were responsible for destroying his TARDIS, causing the cracks in time, which eventually consumed the universe, though he restored it with the Pandorica. His multi-century war with the Silence critically involved companions Amy Pond, Rory Williams and their daughter, River Song. Ultimately, the most significant defeat of the Silence required him to marry River in a dubious wedding ceremony, but one that they both seemed to regard as genuine. After the touch of a Weeping Angel robbed him of Amy and Rory, a heartbroken Doctor retired to Victorian London and associated himself with the "Paternoster Gang". During this period, he rediscovered a woman named Clara Oswald, whom he thought had died previously in the distant future; she once again died here. Fascinated by this "impossible girl", he set off to solve the mystery of her multiple lives, and take her on as his latest travelling companion. He discovered her to be part of his timeline, having entered it in order to save him from the Great Intelligence. In doing so, he revealed to her his secret incarnation, who had fought in the Time War. With his previous incarnation, the Doctor revisited the Time War, and discovered that he and his past incarnations had actually saved the Time Lords from destruction, but lost knowledge of the event with only the Eleventh Doctor retaining his memories of what had actually happened. This allowed him to cleanse his hands of a genocide he never enacted and happily accept the incarnation he once renounced, becoming the first incarnation to know the Time War's true conclusion. After receiving a message broadcast throughout time and space by the Time Lords, the Doctor spent the last nine hundred years of his life defending the planet Trenzalore from his greatest enemies. Though the Time Lords wished to be released from their pocket universe, the Doctor feared a new Time War would start but also refused to abandon the planet to destruction. Growing old, weak and frail, the Doctor faced his imminent demise as witnessed during a trip into his own personal future. The doctor knew this was his last regeneration but he didn't want to tell clara The Eleventh Doctor in this timeline met his end after the Rani brought him to her planet after she knew he would die he saved her by daleks who infiltrated her base but it was too late he was going to regenerate using one of River Song's regeneration's and so he regernated into his Twelve Incarnation and was teleported to another alien planet leaving Clara behind and the Rani.